


Not So Normal Ending

by sleepycarit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dimension Swap, F/M, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycarit/pseuds/sleepycarit
Summary: While replaying Zen's route, you wake up one morning inside Zen's apartment within the game. However, Zen gets taken to your dimension and wakes up in your room. Still able to communicate through the messenger, you two aren't sure how to get back, or if you could ever meet face to face.





	Not So Normal Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Zen's route and April Fools' DLC, heads up.
> 
> Rating may change in the future, depending on a few ideas I have.

“After seeing [Name] in real life… I can’t control myself.”

Too bad it wasn’t actually real life.

Zen just confessed his love, again. He sent me back after a great day together, or so it seemed. I was playing his route again, since his is my favorite. Before starting his route again, I had just finished playing the April Fools’ DLC. I wanted to see him happy in his Good Ending, but I messed up somewhere and got a Normal Ending with a side of existential crisis. Zen found out we both live in different dimensions. I started his route again to try to feel a bit better after seeing him like that.

Now I’m at the end of Day 7, and we had a great day together, at least as far as he knows. Seeing me would cheer him up after breaking his ankle, until the Echo Girl drama happens. But for now, let him be happy. Since that would be the final chatroom of the day, I decided to get ready for bed. I played on my phone for a bit before falling asleep. When I could barely keep my eyes open any longer, I sat my phone on the bed next to me, rolled over, and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

 

When I woke up, I realized I wasn’t in my own bed anymore. Light was shining through the curtains, brightening up the unfamiliar room. Where am I? I grabbed my phone from off the bed and walked around the room. Nothing here gave any sort of information, so I opened the bedroom door and looked around the rest of the place. No one seemed to be home, however there was a jacket draped over a chair in the living room. It looked like… Zen’s? Someone must be a pretty big fan. Someone besides me.

I go to the kitchen to search for a glass and fill it with water. I sat down to drink in the living room, opening the game to catch up on chatrooms I missed while I was sleeping. However, the 2 missed chatrooms on the screen had jumbled titles and blank pictures. The only open chatroom was titled “…”, and apparently Zen was already there. Knowing that this wasn’t part of Zen’s normal route, I still opened the chatroom.

**Babe? Is that you?**

Wait, something was really wrong here. I didn’t get any answer prompts, but a keyboard instead. Did this mean… custom responses?

**Hello?**

_Zen, hi. How are you today?_

**Well, I woke up in some strange place. I don’t know where I am, and  my ankle seems to be healed… My cast is gone… But nothing else seems wrong right now. At least I can talk to you though~**

_Wait, you too??_

**What? What do you mean…?**

_Zen, I woke up somewhere strange too. I don’t know what’s going on._

**…This is a bit too weird. Nobody else is here right now. But at least whoever lives here knows how to decorate.**

Zen sent a picture of… what? I… What??

_…Zen, how are you in my room?_

**What?! This is… Well where are you?!**

I’ve never been able to send pictures through the app before, but maybe I would be able to now since things seem to have updated. I took a picture of the living room, and found a new button to send him the picture.

**Oh my God… Babe, you’re in my apartment. What… What’s happening here?**

_This is too weird, Zen. This can’t be real, you’re…_

How do I say it? How can I tell him that he’s just a character in a game?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my other story One Great Dream: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10793214/chapters/23940294
> 
> If you have any ideas about this story, or One Great Dream (which I may or may not continue), feel free to let me know!  
> (The writer's block is real).
> 
> Horrible about updating it, but here's my Tumblr if anyone is interested: http://sleepycarit.tumblr.com/  
> New stories/ideas will probably get posted there first


End file.
